<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blink by sanguinekitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486733">blink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinekitten/pseuds/sanguinekitten'>sanguinekitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eye Contact, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't worry i never used the word "orbs" so that should be enough reason for you to click on this, i get way too carried away with my words whenever i write kagehina i'm sorry, kageyama likes hinata's eyes, oh shit here we go again, staring contests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinekitten/pseuds/sanguinekitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama should probably have Hinata's eyes memorised by now, but they're always changing and shifting and really, just how many browns can you have in two little circles? Then again, he should also be used to how close their faces get and Hinata's short breaths in his face, but somehow his chest still twinges and his cheeks still pink. Whatever, at least he's getting better at controlling his eyelids.</p><p>(In which Hinata challenges Kageyama to a staring contest and Kageyama realizes just how many shades of brown there are.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was supposed to post another kagehina fic for valentines day but i didn't get it finished in time and instead started a completely new fic. i wrote this in like an hour so it's not that great but i hope you guys enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata's eyes are big and brown. At first they reminded Kageyama of dirt, but staring made him see hot chocolate, warm and liquid and bubbly.</p><p>If you look closely - really closely, like Kageyama does - you'd see different shades of brown shifting under the light. In the sunset, they look almost russet (but obviously Kageyama doesn't stare at Hinata during the sunset. He doesn't notice how you can see the flaming sky reflected in those eyes, or how the oranges and reds bathe those cheeks and stand against those uncontrollable curls.) and under fluorescent lights they flash and shine. People say brown eyes are boring, but Kageyama sees brown just as brightly as he sees orange.</p><p>Kageyama doesn't like eye contact. When he was little, he heard they were the "windows to the soul" or something like that. It was obviously bullshit, but ever since then he always avoided meeting people's eyes. Like hell he was gonna let someone look into his soul. He'd rather let someone look inside his browser history. (Or was that the same thing?)</p><p>Hinata loves eye contact. It's something Kageyama should find irritating, but like so many of Hinata's characteristics, it only imprints itself on him with a feeling of fondness and all things fluffy. It makes him feel special when Hinata makes an effort to meet his eyes, tilting his head up and tugging Kageyama's gaze down.</p><p>Of course, Hinata looks at everyone like that - tilted head and wonder-filled eyes. Kageyama wonders if he knows his effect on people, or even if he's doing it on purpose.</p><p>The first time Kageyama gets to look, really look, at Hinata's eyes, is when the other boy suddenly declares a staring contest during lunch. After yelling out the announcement he faces Kageyama and stares so hard his eyeballs nearly fall out. Kageyama isn't one to back down from a challenge, especially from Hinata, so on instinct he turns too, eyes bugged - and blinks instantly.</p><p>He convinces himself it's because he was caught off-guard from the contest, and not from the fact that their faces were five inches apart and he noticed there were at least four different shades of brown in Hinata's eyes.</p><p>Hinata never lets him live it down. "Do you have something in your eye, or do you really just blink that much?" he taunts.</p><p>Kageyama's had enough. "Fine. Rematch." And this time, he braces himself for the little twinge in his chest and trick of the light.</p><p>Staring contests become routine to them, just as much as their races to the gym and banter on the court. Hinata always wins, but Kageyama's slowly improving. From immediately getting decimated to lasting thirty seconds, he can definitely see the improvement. Never mind that he always looks away first with pink dusting his cheeks - no one even points that out anyways, so who is he to bring it up?</p><p>That's how Kageyama gets so acquainted with Hinata's eyes. It infuriates him that Hinata wins so easily, so he practices. Hinata's always game for staring contests, and his grin is only a little smug when he wins. "You lasted even longer today, Kageyama!" he says, and it's so stupid how those little words of encouragement make Kageyama want to keep his eyes open for two hours.</p><p>Sometimes the team watches their staring contests - Tsukishima says it's stupid, but whatever, Kageyama heard him challenge Yamaguchi when he thought nobody was listening - but Kageyama doesn't even notice them. He spends thirty seconds completely immersed in...whatever he gets immersed in (definitely not the brown eyes competing against him).</p><p>Kageyama should probably have Hinata's eyes memorised by now, but they're always changing and shifting and really, just how many browns can you have in two little circles? Then again, he should also be used to how close their faces get and Hinata's short breaths in his face, but somehow his chest still twinges and his cheeks still pink. Whatever, at least he's getting better at controlling his eyelids.</p><p>One day, he makes it to one minute. Kageyama's aware of how much time has passed. He's focused now, too competitive to let go. He has a chance and he's not going to lose it. Their spectators, Asahi and Nishinoya, hold their breath, and Kageyama can see the tightness in Hinata's jaw. It's the perfect time to seize victory. Kageyama knew drinking that extra box of milk would work, not to mention resting his eyes with the nap he took during -</p><p>And suddenly Hinata's eyes shift and Kageyama catches the smallest fleck of gold in Hinata's left eye and his heart plummets because holy shit when did that get there and why has he never noticed it? And suddenly the twinge on his chest becomes an achingly obvious feeling and his cheeks flare and oh God oh God why are Hinata's lips right there?</p><p>He blinks and hears Hinata's whoops and Nishinoya's cheers but they're faint because all he can hear is his stupid heart please shut up oh no this isn't good. Kageyama knows what this is, the pounding of his heart and churning of his stomach and burning of his face, and he can't believe he's developed a crush on Hinata Shoyo because of a stupid staring contest.</p><p>(Something tells him it's more than the staring contest, but that's the first thing he can blame right now.)</p><p>"Kageyama!" Hinata calls a few days after that. "Did you give up?" Kageyama can't stop looking at those familiar yet forever changing eyes.</p><p>"What?" Kageyama asks, confused. He's never given up. Except in Math.</p><p>"On the staring contest," Hinata says.</p><p>Oh. Maybe he's given up there, too. How is he ever going to win with his heart performing rhythmic gymnastics in his chest?</p><p>Kageyama shrugs. He really doesn't want to explain anything (what's he supposed to say? "Staring into your eyes for one minute straight makes me want to kiss you"?), but Hinata scowls (it's more of a pout, really) and says, "You said you would beat me! You promised!"</p><p>"Maybe you should spend more time working on your receives than staring at me," Kageyama shoots back. He feels his heart do a little somersault - okay, maybe three. Ending with a split.</p><p>Hinata splutters in indignation, and Kageyama can see the light brown shade overtake the darkest shade in the edges (he has no idea what these colors are called - brown, browner, brownerer, brownester, kinda chocolate brown?). "You're just tired of losing!"</p><p>Kageyama scowls. "Fine." They haven't had a staring contest in a week, and he hasn't seen the golden fleck since they last played, so today was a good day to find it.</p><p>Hinata beams. "Yay! Okay, ready..." He screws his eyes shut, his nose scrunching and the skin between his eyebrows wrinkling and why does he look so stupid and adorable help. Kageyama bites back a laugh.</p><p>"One, two..."</p><p>"Three!" Their eyes fly open at the same time, and Kageyama's surprised at how calm he is. He's searching Hinata's eyes, trying to find the golden flecks among swirls and swirls of brown. He's focused on his task that his eyelids stay put and his heartbeat steadies. He still has to avoid Hinata's adam's apple in his peripheral vision, though.</p><p>They stay, and stare, and Kageyama loses track of time. He's studying Hinata's eyes, and maybe he's leaning closer and closer because those eyes are getting bigger and bigger...</p><p>He finally sees the golden fleck - it's in Hinata's right eye, this time - and something explodes inside of him. He feels like he just gave the perfect toss to Hinata, not too high or too low, and sees it stop right at where Hinata's hand is.</p><p>It's the best feeling in the world, and it gets even better because he suddenly feels Hinata's lips pressed to his. It's unfamiliar, but it's undoubtedly Hinata's in the way it's dry and warm and amazing.</p><p>Then he realizes that he was the one who leaned forward and kissed Hinata, not the other way around. Panic rushes through him because dammit you don't just kiss your teammate, no matter how pretty their eyes are. He pulls away, face burning and eyes flying open (when did he close them?), when it's Hinata who leans in this time and presses their lips together again. This time it's so much surer and Kageyama melts.</p><p>Hinata breaks apart just for a second, quiet breaths escaping from the lips Kageyama is much more familiar with now. "Kageyama, just so you know, you blinked first."</p><p>For the first time, Kageyama doesn't care that he lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://snowbertlover.tumblr.com/">here's </a> my tumblr if you wanna say hi !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>